just_randomnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Claude Tena
, and Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures]] Claude Tena is a minor character in Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, the tritagonist of Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, and a main character in Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction and Sibling Rivalries. Claude is the younger half- brother of Eduardo Tena (Eduardo's father had Eduardo with an unknown woman, and later had Claude with a different woman when they moved to Vancouver, Canada, but both women left Mr. Tena), and later, the step-half-brother of Salvador Real, after Claude and Eduardo's father married Salvador Real's Mother in 2016. Prior to that, the trio have been hanging out together since around 2011. Claude, along with Eduardo, were born in Mexico City, Mexico, in 2000, and later moved to Vancouver, where they met and befriended Salvador Real. Claude was named after the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, and like the video game character, he is mute and never speaks. Some characters mention that he is just very shy, but it is possible that Claude really was born without a voice box. Trivia * Claude is one of the only five characters besides the five McReary siblings to appear in Sibling Rivalries, Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures, Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories, and Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction, the other four being Salvador Real, Eduardo Tena, Pablo Torres, and Jason Parker (although Jason's appearance in the main series was non-canon). * In SR: SRA, Claude uses an electronic device to speak. The list of things that he says are below: **"I used this (to speak)! Isn't technology great?" **"Eduardo, can you flirt for me?" **"I love Wisconsin!" ***Claude does not use the device in SR, suggesting he might have lost it in the past year. However, in "Feeling Peachy", he uses an application on his PeachPhone to talk for him. * For three years, Claude did not have a last name, but as revealed in the Season 5 comic "Best Frenemies", he is Eduardo's younger brother, and thus has the last name Tena. * Although GTA Nerd tried to make Claude's hair resemble that of the GTA III Claude, it also looks similar to the hairstyle of Timmy Turner and even Danny Fenton from The Fairly OddParents and Danny Phantom, respectively. Appearances Claude does not talk in any of his appearances, so the need to mark a comic as "non-speaking cameo" is unnecessary. Every comic that he only males a cameo appearance in will simply be marked as "cameo". ;Sibling Rivalries Pre-Series * Sibling Rivalries: Vancouver Stories * Sibling Rivalries: Salvador Real's Adventures * Sibling Rivalries: The Introduction ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 1) Claude has no appearances in Season 1. ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 2) * Happy New Year! (first appearance) * A Day With Drew Brees * Dodgeball Mishap (mentioned only) * Best Brother * Do You Get The Message? ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 3) * Not Afraid (Of Losing My Concert Tickets) * Meet The Robots! * Field Trip Gone Wrong! * Patrick McReary: School President * House Party (cameo) * Fourth Of July * Like Father, Like Sons (And Daughter) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 4) * The Return of Armando Vasquez * Portrait of a Football Player (mentioned only) * Wouldn't It Be Nice? (cameo) * One Tough Break-Up (cameo) * Haunted House of Horror * Feeling Peachy (cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 5) * Trading Places (cameo) * A Christmas Story (cameo) * Straight Outta Green Bay * Best Frenemies * The Lockdown (cameo) * Satellite Screw-Up * ApRiL fOoLs DaY: wIsCoNsIn StYlE! (cameo) ;Sibling Rivalries Main Series (Season 6) * Kate and Mark's Mall Madness * Get Rec'd! * Attack of the BeastDroid * Wisconsin's Greatest Hero (cameo) * Brothers For Life (cameo) Total Number of Series Appearances: 28 Navigation Appearances Category:Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Sibling Rivalries Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Green Bay Southwest High School Students Category:Green Bay Southwest High School Sophomores